Loving Nothing
by RubyDust
Summary: Heero has a normal life with his 'loving' wife Relena? And who is this stalking him in the park? 1X2


Disclaimer: I solemnly swear, I am up to no good…..nor do I own Gundam Wing and never will.

Author's Note: HI! I was bored! That's the main point of this story. My own selfish entertainment. Oh yeah. I also dedicate this to my two lovely coughcough sisters, Kristen and Victoria – JUST BECAUSE I CAN! If you don't like yaoi, which is what this story is…may I ask what the hell your doing here??? If not, WELCOME!!! glomps

Heero:…Told you that you were a freak.

Me: Meh

Heero: Hn

Duo: Hey I can do that too!!! Hn! Hn hn hn hn hn h-

(Me tackle glomps Duo with rope in hand)

Heero: That's better.

Me: Any time!

(Duo struggles against the ropes which he is now tied up with)

Duo: MMMMMMMM

Me: Pardon? I couldn't understand you Duo. points in the opposite direction ON WITH THE STORY!!!….please read the whole thing before you try to kill me first!

Heero opened his eyes slowly and sat up in the bed, feeling the person next to him shifting slightly because of his movements.

He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and placed them on the cool hard floor. Putting his head in his hands he remembered the reason of why he had woken up, the dream, which he had, the dream that was really a memory.

The person next to him shifted again, this time facing him.

Heero looked into the face of Relena Dorlan-Yuy, his wife of 2 years, a wife who he resented.

Every day when he looked to that face of hers he remembered the day which she stole everything from him.

Only at nights, like now, could Heero be happy, remembering the one boy who could make him smile.

Walking over to sliding door of his and Relena's room, he opened it silently and slipped outside onto the balcony.

It was 2 o'clock in the morning, and Heero leant up against the railing, feeling the cool breeze blowing through his hair like the fingers of his beloved.

No matter what Heero did he could never forget the boy who stole his heart, nor the resent and anger to the girl who took him away from that boy.

It had been 3 years now since Heero last lay eyes on that beautiful boy who he was completely and utterly in love with, 3 years of hurt, anger and a cold cruelness to all those around him.

This coldness had been present once before in Heero's life, a time before he met him beloved and sadly even during time in which he knew him in the war.

But no matter what Heero did or how cold he acted his beloved always tried to break through.

Lucky for both of them, he succeeded one day and Heero fell in love.

Heero shook his head, trying to shake away the memories of a love once felt, but he knew he never would.

His beloved would be in his head and heart forever and ever, and nothing could change that. Heero didn't want it to change.

The next morning, Heero was woken by his hair being ruffled by his 'loving' wife (who was in fact just off to 'work' meaning she was seeing another couple of guys) before she actually went off to work wink wink nudge nudge)

He lay there pretending to be asleep until he was sure she had left the house.

When he heard the car pull out of the driveway he flung the covers off him, jumped out of bed racing to the shower to get out of the house as soon as possible.

1 hour later Heero was walking through the centre of town with his hands in his pockets looking quite relaxed.

He crossed the road, running past cars, and through the entrance for the park. He walked around lazily, just enjoying his own company of himself and soon found himself at the edge of the park lake.

He stood for a moment at the waters edge with his eyes closed, not noticing anything happening around him.

When he opened his eyes again he saw a young man standing at the opposite edge of the lake who seemed to be staring right back at him with a pair of the most beautiful violet eyes Heero had only known of in his past.

The two stood watching each other for a moment or two completely oblivious to all others around, until the other man suddenly turned away and started to walk away in the other direction.

Heero's eyes flew open and, keeping his eyes on the other man, he started to run around the lake after him.

The man looked back slightly to see if he was being followed and smiled when he saw Heero running after him and quickened his pace.

Heero raced through the crowds of children and their parents in the park after the man.

For a moment he thought he had lost him and looked around hurriedly, trying to get a glimpse.

Heero found him walking into a group of trees and, to Heero's knowledge, secluded part in the park.

He raced off after him again and the same time running through his head were the words 'Please let it be you. Please let it be you.'

Racing through the trees Heero burst out into a clearing – an empty clearing. Heero stood frozen on the spot for a moment as he took in the realisation of the emptiness around him.

"AARRGGHH!" He let out a yell of frustration and disappointment and fell to his knees, pounding his fist on the ground.

A tear fell from his eye and he hit the ground again.

Tilting his head back with his eyes closed he whispered his beloved's name.

The young man watched Heero above from the branch where he was sitting in a tree. He could feel his heart breaking at the sight in front of him.

So long had he waited for the moment where he could at least lay his eyes on Heero again, let alone be in his warm, loving arms again.

He felt torn in this moment, torn to jump down from the tree and run into Heero's embrace or to go from the clearing silently, never letting Heero know he was ever there.

Heero had broken his heart once before so his head was telling him to leave and forget, but no matter how hurt he had ever been his heart still yearned for Heero.

He made up his mind and he made to stand up on the branch, sadly for him thing's didn't go to plan.

His foot slipped out from under him against the branch and he found himself falling to the ground.

He yelled and grabbed for a branch, only just catching it with his fingers.

His heart was pounding and he tried to control his breathing as he hung there.

He soon felt something grab his ankle and pull down quite hard, in the process breaking the branch on which he was hanging.

Luckily for him, he landed on something soft and warm, unluckily for Heero, that soft warm thing was him.

Heero felt quite shaken as he lay on the ground. He felt the person on top of him straddling him (he had his eyes closed) and grabbed the person's wrists.

Heero whispered "What are you doing here…Duo Maxwell?"

Duo whispered back "The same thing you are…Hee-chan."

Heero slowly opened his eyes and found himself lost in a pool of violet eyes.

He lessened his grip on Duo's wrists and trailed his hands up Duo's bare arms.

With the skin contact Duo shivered with every move of Heero's fingers.

Heero's smirk grew wider with every shiver of Duo as his hands came closer to Duo's neck and face.

Pausing at Duo's neck, Heero traced little circles on the skin with his fingers.

Duo felt his head being pulled down closer to Heero as Heero moved his head up, closing the gap between their faces and lips.

This was exactly what Duo had been waiting for years, to be back in Heero's arms, but no matter what, Heero had still broken Duo's heart.

_He couldn't forget. _

He stopped letting Heero pull him closer and moved further apart.

_He wouldn't forget._

He broke away from Heero's confused and hurt face and stood up.

"Duo?" Heero sat up slowly, not understanding.

"You left Heero." Duo explained in a whisper. "You didn't say goodbye. Then you left. With her. Why?"

Without waiting for an answer Duo turned away and started to run, tears streaming down his face.

Heero watched, dazed, then realisation kicked in.

He jumped off the ground and raced off after Duo, his one true love, his beloved.

"Duo! Duo wait! Please Duo! Wait! Duo! Duo!"

Duo could here the cries of Heero behind him but kept on running.

Heero was catching up quickly, for he had always been the faster one of the pair.

Duo didn't know how close Heero was until he was grabbed by his wrists and shoved against a tree, trapped.

Duo closed his eyes angrily, refusing to look into the face of the person who he loved, trying to put on a mask of hate, but that didn't stop the tears streaming down his face showing how he truly felt.

"You left me Heero! Why did you leave me? Why? Why? WHY?"

Duo struggled against Heero's grasp on his wrists but could not get free.

He froze suddenly and his eyes flew open as he felt Heero's soft lips press against his own.

Duo melted into the touch of Heero's lips but it was just as quickly over as it begun. Heero broke away with tears falling from his own eyes.

"I love you. I couldn't bare to see you get hurt, or worse." Heero replied in a whisper.

"If you couldn't bare to see me get hurt then why did you leave?! When you left worse did happen! How can you say you love me when you go and leave with no goodbye and marry HER?!"

Duo's words stung Heero right in the heart but he managed to keep face.

"She was going to…do something. I had to do as she wished. She has much power and I was scared."

"You're the Perfect Soldier Heero. You don't get scared."

"A perfect soldier has no emotions Duo. I'm no perfect soldier. I have emotions. You taught me. You taught me to love Duo, and so I fell in love with you."

"What could be so scary for you Heero? That she was able to blackmail you that much to marry her."

"She was going…" Heero drifted away.

"Hee-chan?" Duo looked deep into Heero's eyes and smiled.

"She was going to have you killed Duo. I…I couldn't stand it if anything was to happened to you. Especially if it was my fault. I love you Duo. I once lived a life of a lie. Every day was a lie. Even now being a husband is a lie. I love you. That is the one truth I know of. I love you. I love you. I love you."

Duo could do nothing but stare into the depth of Heero's eyes and let the truth of his words just spoken sink in.

There was no way that he could ever reply to Heero in words he replied the only way he knew how.

He broke the grasp Heero had on his wrists and slowly placed his hands on both of Heero's cheeks.

He slowly moved closer to Heero and pulled him closer as well.

Their lips met shyly at first, just like their first kiss, but for so long without each other the kiss grew more passionate.

Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's neck and Heero did the same with Duo's waist.

They pulled each other close kissing ferociously now.

Heero nibbled at Duo's bottom lip and earned a moan from the young man.

Heero's tongue flicked playfully at Duo's lips asking for entrance, which Duo readily granted.

Eventually the two had to break apart from each other so they didn't suffocate to death for lack of air.

Duo grinned playfully at Heero and placed his head in the crook of his neck.

Heero ran his hand through Duo's fringe, framing his face.

He kissed the top of Duo's head lovingly and squeezed him tighter.

Nothing could separate the two now.

Not after their love had survived this long after so many years apart.

"Just so you know Hee-chan," Duo mumbled into Heero's neck, " I love you too."

Heero smirked and kissed his beloved's head once more.

_Nothing could take them away from each other now._

_Nothing could stop their love for each other._

_Nothing could hurt them now._

_Nothing_

_Nothing_

_Nothing_

_Nothing_

Me: AWWWWWWWWWWEEE! You two are so cute together!

Heero: glares

Duo: I know! That's what I've been telling Hee-chan for years!

Me: I shake my head at you Hee-chan shakes head at Heero

Heero: Grrrrr! Don't call me Hee-chan!!!

Me: But Duo does!!!

Heero: Well…..he's allowed to.

Me: AWWWWWWWWWWEEE!

Author's Note: Ok. Well I wrote this story ages ago and just found it. Man. I really am a freak….. shakes head at self

Heero: Told you so

Me: HEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Heero: Ah crap….


End file.
